


Watched by a Flower

by Jacob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was an experiment for me...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watched by a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an experiment for me...

The Flower watched as the Sun and the Moon circled each other as they met again. One, golden bright, the other silver. Bright blue and deepest black.

The Flower’s green eyes watched as the tan skin of the Sun seemed to meld into the pale surface of the Moon.

The Flower smiled, her own pink hair fluttering in the wind, as the Sun grinned at the Moon who had taken a step back from the tackle.

The Flower walked away when she heard the Sun say, “Missed you Sensei.”

All was right in the Flower’s world; her Sun and her Moon were back.


End file.
